Robin's Case Files: Case of the Two Hounds
by Steelpoodle
Summary: This is suppose to be the first case the Dynamic duo worked on together.
1. Chapter 1 A Disgusting Discovey

Part 1 – A Disgusting Discovery

The screech of bats filled the air as they flew from one stalactite to another as Richard Grayson practiced his kata with his Bo staff. Holding it horizontal, he struck his imaginary opponent in the head with the right end, then the left, then the right again. Next, he lunged forward, thrusting the right end of the staff in his opponent's solar plexus followed up with an uppercut. The foe was now disoriented and out of breath. He was suffering a cracked jaw, as well as missing some teeth and part of his tongue. Dick finished his imaginary opponent by pivoting on his right foot, shifting his hands to the base of his staff, holding it like a baseball bat. Striking like a hitter for the Gotham City Eagles, Dick hit his opponent on the side of the head, breaking the jaw and knocking him out. Dick returned to the ready stance as he gathered his breath.

"Very good Master Richard," commented Alfred. Dick returned his Bo staff to the weapons rack and grab a towel.

"Thanks, Alfred," Dick replied. "Any idea when Bruce will be back?" No sooner did he asked when the roar of the Batmobile sounded in the cave. The black car halted in the garage portion of the Batcave as the Batman jumped out. Batman removed his helmet as he dragged his feet toward Dick and Alfred. The two shared a look, Batman never showed the criminals of Gotham City how tired he was, and Bruce didn't bother to put on the act in front of them. "Speak of the devil."

"And he shall appear," said Bruce walking toward the Batcomputer and collapsing into the leather chair. Alfred placed a large glass of mineral water right beside him which disappeared in two massive gulps.

"Long night Master Bruce," asked Alfred.

"Very," groaned Bruce as he stretched his arms, making his joints pop. "It seems that most of the thugs are getting the idea that Batman is human. I'll have to talk to Lucius about maybe upgrading my armor or coming up with a new weapon."

"When you do, you can ask him how Robin's suit is coming along," suggested Dick. Bruce turned to him giving him a minor version of what has been called the Bat-glare. This look could stop Gotham's average mugger dead in his tracks. Even Dick had to use all his self-control not to flinch.

"No Dick, we've already discussed this. You're not ready yet," said Bruce

"Why not? I've been training for three years now!"

"First of all, you're a fifteen-year-old boy who would be going up against grown men," explained Bruce. "Second, it would interrupt your school work."

"But tomorrow's Friday," Dick shot back. "I'll have all weekend to be free to play vigilantes and robbers with you." The Bat-glare deepened.

"What would everybody say when they see you covered in bruises?" asked Bruce.

"Well I'm on the wrestling team," answered Dick. "I'll just say you got me a private coach and I'm getting ready for the new season. It's a better explanation than polo." The Batglare deepened to where harden crooks would wet themselves if they saw it. Even the usually stoic Alfred not only raised an eyebrow but gave a ghost of a smile when heard Dick's comment.

"He has a point Master Bruce," said Alfred. Bruce turned his glare to his old butler before growling to Dick.

"Go to bed, you have school tomorrow." Dick let out a frustrated sigh and turned to head up the stairs. As he did, Bruce's glare soften from steel to stone.

"Dick," Bruce called. "I know you want to help but believe me, once you enter this war you can't get out. It nearly got me killed on my first night out, and I was twelve years older than you and had trained for ten years. You're getting the abridged version of my training, and I have to be two hundred and twenty percent certain you are ready for Gotham."

"Give me a chance Bruce," pleaded Dick. "You promised me that I would be your partner. That I would help you make Gotham a place where a twelve-year-old does not have to go through the pain of losing their parents."

"You will Dick," promised Bruce. "Now go to bed, you have school tomorrow." Dick walked up the steps to Wayne Manor. Bruce reclined in his seat and closed his eyes, going over what he needed to do tomorrow at Wayne Industries as well as what weapons needed to be replaced to his utility belt for tomorrow's patrol. As the thousand one things rolled in his head, he felt that Alfred had something to say. "What is it Alfred?" he asked.

"As much as I hate the idea of putting Master Richard in danger, perhaps you should take him out into the field," he said.

"He's not ready Alfred," answered Bruce. "Plus Dick doesn't understand what this war will do to him. He's so much better at being a normal kid than I was at his age. I don't want to take that away from him."

"I agree with Master Bruce, but ask yourself this," said Alfred. "How long until Master Richard goes out on his own. Remember that young men with revenge in their hearts need little encouragement but much guidance. You of all people should know that."

"My guidance to him is to wait."

"As great as that may sound, what happens when Master Richard decides that he is ready himself?" Alfred inquired. "He has gone out on his own before to seek vengeance. If you weren't there to save him, Tony Zucco would have killed the last of the Flying Graysons." With that, Alfred turned and headed up the stone staircase to the mansion. Leaving Bruce along in the dark brooding, with only the bats to keep him company.

* * *

Dick groaned as he blindly searched for his alarm clock to turn it off, briefly considering going back to sleep in hopes of getting a few more winks in and skip his morning workout. He decided against it knowing that Bruce would punish him by going extra hard on him when they spare again. So with a yawn, Dick threw off the covers and began his morning routine. First turning to the photo on his nightstand, the one of him and his parents in their Flying Grayson outfits when Dick was ten. Outlandish tights of green, red, yellow with yellow capes. His father standing there proud and tall with long black hair and a ridiculous Burt Reynolds mustache. His mother petite, blonde, and blue eyes like him, and holding his hand. "Morning Mom, Dad," he whispered before started to stretch.

Followed by his nine exercises, ten sets each. Ten jumping T's, ten half squat T's, twenty punches, twenty sidekicks, ten side leg raises, twenty high knees, ten plank rotations, ten climbers, and ten plank punches. As Dick did his exercises, he looked around his room which was as big as the trailer he shared with his parents when he was in the Haley Circus. It held a king size bed, a desk, wardrobe, 65 in plasma TV, and a pool table. The walls were covered in posters, one was of the Flying Graysons, another was of linebacker Anthony Romulus, number 75 of the Gotham Rogues, one was a poster of the Grey Ghost, and the rest were movie posters. As much as Dick missed his parents and wished that they were alive, he would have never dreamed of living in a bedroom like this one. When he was finished with his basic exercises. Dick headed down to the gym for a morning jog on the treadmills. Wayne manor boasted a gym a variety of free weights, machines to work every part of your body, punching bag, and sparring equipment, and finally a massive endless pool. Most gyms weren't as well equipped.

Since Bruce revealed his secret to Dick, every day was spent training. Martial arts training took up the most of it. Aikido, Boxing, Capoeira, Judo, Jujitsu, Karate, Krav Maga, Kung Fu, Ninjutsu, Savate, and fighting styles that Dick had never heard of. Weapons training, from his beloved Bo staff to Batman's signature batarangs. Detective skills, escape skills, disguise, and perfecting his skills as a gymnast. Dick was in the kind of shape most teens only dream of, and the hardest part was not showing it off. Bruce stressed to act normal, to be average. Not the opposite, he stressed, but just normal. To the public, Bruce Wayne was the kind of guy who worked hard and played harder. Bruce Wayne wouldn't be your first guess to be Batman but he wasn't your last. Which was just what Bruce wanted. Dick needed to do the same when he started going out at night, and he was sure as hell ready to go out on patrol. After showering and getting into his school uniform, Dick walked into the dining room for breakfast and to convince Bruce that he was up for field duty.

"Good morning Master Richard," greeted Alfred. "For breakfast, I have prepared poached eggs laid over artichoke bottoms with a sage pesto sauce, thinly sliced baked ham, mixed organic fresh fruit bowl, freshly squeezed orange juice, and organic, grass-fed milk."

"Thank you, Alfred," said Dick then turned to Bruce. Bruce was engrossed in the _Gotham Globe_ , dressed black pants and vest, with a blue shirt and tie. His black hair cut short, almost military length. His blue-gray eyes seem intent on the paper, though if someone was walk in them having breakfast, they would wonder how Bruce could be reading the paper when his "reading glasses" were tucked away in his sports coat.

"Bruce," Dick began only to have his adoptive father raise his hand to cut him off.

"I'll talk to Lucius about your armor and weapons," said Bruce. "It's time you start training fully suited. There will be a difference fighting in a suit than fighting in workout clothes. Once you have perfected fighting while armored, and known the contents of your utility belt by heart, then you can go out in the field for recon work. Understood?" Dick broke out into a grin and a ghost of a smile appear on Alfred's face.

"Perfectly Bruce," answered Dick.

"So Richard, why are you so happy," asked Barbara Gordon. Dick turned to the Commissioner's daughter, dressed in the McCallum Academy school uniforms of crimson and blue. With her red hair in a ponytail and glasses, she was hot in a geeky way and was the only person other than Alfred to call him by his real name instead of his nickname. He asked her why she always called him by his real name once. She simply replied that she would only call him Dick if she thought he was acting like one. So she called him Dick almost as often as Richard.

"Maybe I'm just looking forward to the big football game tonight," he replied pointing at one of the banners in the hall saying 'Go Titans! Beat Brentwood Academy Bulldogs!' Barbara snorted. Barbara was one of the smartest kids in school and one of Dick's closest friends. She knew though he liked football as much as the next guy, that couldn't be the reason he had been grinning all day. Even through Dr. Adam's biology class.

"Seriously Richard," Barbara said. "You're not going to tell me why you've been grinning like Christmas came early."

"Okay, I got a new girlfriend."

"No girl's that desperate to date you, even with Wayne's millions."

"First of all, ouch!" Dick said. "Second of all, it's billions. Millionaires are so last year."

"Whatever Dick," muttered Barbara as she narrowed her eyes. "You're not going to tell me what's going on, are you?"

"Holy mystery, no," said Dick with a smile. "Are you going to game tonight?"

"Yeah I'm going," answered Barbara. "But don't think I won't find out what's going on with you. After all, my dad's a cop and like father like daughter. And don't do that 'Holy blah blah,' it makes you sound like a bigger dork than you already are."

"Okay, you can try. Want to hit the comic book shop after school then grab a dinner at Big Belly Burger before the game?"

"Sure sounds good, the food at that grease joint is better than the stuff at the concession stands. At least we know Big Belly burgers come from cows." Dick laughed out loud at that.

"Come on, let's get to class," suggested Dick as he and Barbara walked to Algebra. A couple hours later and changing from their school uniforms to normal clothes, the two set off. On the way, their Barbara gently questioned Dick about what he was so excited about only to be met by stern resistance.

"You know I will find out," she said. "Resistance is futile."

"Don't get your hopes up Borg Queen," chuckled Dick, then he started to sniff and his face turn to disgust. "Jesus, do you smell that?" Barbara took a whiff and started to gag.

"Oh good God!" Barbara gagged. "Smells like the morgue at the GCPD building."

"How the hell do you know what the morgue smells like?"

"One of the joys of being the Commissh's daughter," Barbara said with her shirt over her nose. "It allows him to come up with cruel and unusual punishments. Where is that stench coming from?"

"Over there," coughed Dick pointing at an alley up ahead. "Should we check it out?"

"Yes as a public service. Though I wish I had a gas mask."

"Same, I think your dad or Mayor Hill should give us a medal for this," said Dick as they turned into the alley. At first, it appeared to be normal, but after some investigating Dick exclaimed, "Fuck me! Barbara, if you can keep from throwing up take a look at this.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!" cried Barbara when saw the mound of dead dogs. Most were mutts, some were Pit bulls, and others Rottweilers. All were covered in claw and bite marks, and a few had gunshot wounds to the head. "Somebody or bodies threw out the losers of their dog fighting ring. I calling the police."

"Tell them to send homicide detectives," ordered Dick as he squatted down near the pile.

"Dick, as sad as this is," Barbara said. "I would have a hard time convincing them that bunch of dead dogs requires a murder investigation."

"That may be true, but take a closer look Babs," said Dick pointing. Barbara looked closer and saw what Dick meant. Barely visible was a human arm, gray and covered in bruises.

"Oh my God," she whispered as Dick stood up. His face was pale and hard as stone.

"I think we're going to miss tonight's football game," he said grimly.


	2. Chapter 2 Old Friends and New Players

Part 2 – Old Friends and New Players

"What do we got," asked Lieutenant Harvey Bullock as he put out his cigar. Someone once said that Bullock may look like a greasy slob, he may act like a greasy slob, but don't let that fool you. He was a greasy slob and a smart cop. Nora Fields, the corner tried to keep that in mind.

"What we got is a Hispanic male in his thirties beaten to death," Fields explained. "If you look at the bruising on his arms and legs, it tells me that he put up a fight."

"What blow killed him?"

"A strike to the throat," said Fields. "And before you ask, we checked his prints and got nothing in the system."

"Fuck," growled Bullock. "So we got a stiff beaten to death that has no criminal record. This doesn't feel gang related."

"I agree," said Fields. "Take a look at his hands and feet, the bruises are lighter than those on his arms and legs. Also, there are slight markings on his wrists and ankles."

"Meaning?" asked Bullock.

"Your vic had his hands and feet wrapped," explained Fields. "Like a fighter."

"The vic was wearing workout shorts when he was found," Bullock muttered as he stroked his two chins. "An MMA fight that went too far?"

"Don't look at me Bullock," said Fields. "You're the detective, not me. Who found the body?"

"The Commissioner's daughter and Bruce Wayne's personal charity case." Fields let out a whistle.

"Any pressure from up high?"

"Only to keep my mouth shut on who found the stiff," answered Bullock. "Ole Jim doesn't want anybody to know Barbara found him so those vultures called reporters don't hound her for an interview."

"You got that right Lieutenant," growled Gordon as he marched into the morgue making Bullock and Fields jump a little. Despite being a decade older the Bullock, Gordon was six feet tall and weighed one eighty pounds which meant he was an inch shorter and hundred and fifteen pounds lighter than the Lieutenant. "Neither my daughter or Dick Grayson need this sort of attention."

"How's she doing?" asked Fields. "Seeing her first dead body. When she's been in the morgue before, the bodies are locked away."

"She's doing fine," began Gordon.

"Of course, she's just like her old man," said Bullock.

"Grayson has been quiet, almost too quiet. I think seeing that body brought back some bad memories," continued Gordon with a sigh. "After Wayne comes and picks him up, I'm taking Barbara home."

"Do you think we should call for help?" asked Fields.

"HEY! I don't need that Halloween costumed freak to help me solve this!" exclaimed Bullock, his facing turning an unusual shade of purple with rage.

"For now I don't think we need to involve the 'private sector' just yet," answered Gordon. "As long as this doesn't turn out to be something big, Bullock and his team got this. After all we don't need to tell Batman about every murder."

* * *

Dick sat in a chair near Lt. Bullock's desk, leaning forward, his hands clasped together with his chin on them. He thought of the moment when he saw the dead man. The corpse was covered in bruises, like he had been beaten. Or fallen, Dick thought, like my parents. The memory of their death came back to him in an instant, every single detail permanently etched in his mind. Everything that happened that night three years ago.

 _"_ _Once again we like to thank the citizens of Gotham City for this wonderful turnout," roared the ringmaster Mr. Haley. "We like to take this time to thank some of our sponsors. Roland Daggett of Daggett Industries. Ferris Boyle of GothCorp. And finally Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises! A round of applause for these fine men, ladies and gentlemen!" As the crowd cheered Dick and his parents headed toward the ladder. The circus was dark except for the spot light on the ringmaster. Sure, some of the railing and steps in the seats had dim lights so people wouldn't trip going to the bathroom or concession stands, but not enough to notice the family of three heading to their position. As they walked toward the ladder of the high ladder, Dick bumped into one the roustabouts. He was in his early thirties, six feet tall and quite fat, which wasn't a big deal. The workers setting up everything had to be strong, not muscular. What caught Dick's attention was the fact that the man's eyes, one was brown and the other was blue. Just like the man that Mr. Haley had thrown out of his trailer, a thug by the name Tony Zucco._

 _"_ _Mom," Dick said only to have his mother shush him, reminding him to be silent so not to call attention to the audience. Dick decided to talk to his parents again after their act as he climbed the ladder to get to the trapeze. The smell of popcorn and cotton candy filed his nostrils as the anticipation for his family's act began to rise._

 _"_ _Now ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls please direct your attention above your heads," instructed Haley. "The Haley Circus presents you, the Fllllyy-ing Grrraaay-sons! John Grayson! Mary Grayson! And Dick Grayson!" The spot lights shown on Dick and his parents as they struck a pose. Trumpets blare and peopled cheered. "The Flying Graysons will perform their signature quadruple somersault, which they have perfected after nearly a hundred years with the Haley Circus and without the safety of a net. Drum roll please."_

 _As the drum roll began the Graysons took off their yellow capes. John Grayson went first, somersaulting and twirling around and around as he went from one end of the tent to the other. The crowd cheered and clapped. Then it was Dick's turn, his heart rate sped up as adrenaline pupped through his body. His father sat on the middle swing waiting for him. Dick swung out toward him, jumped and did a somersault and then another before catching his father's hands and swinging to the next swing. When he reached the other side, he raised his arm in salute to the audience before heading back to the other side. After a triple somersault, John swung Dick to the next swing. Dick did one, two, three, four somersaults before getting back to his mother. Mary hugged him as the crowd went nuts. After the cheering died down Mary went out._

 _Once Mary had reached John, that's when Dick heard it. The SNAP! John and Mary fell to the ground, their joy turned to surprise, then to dread. Cheers of joy became screams of horror. Dick raced down the latter as he reached his parents, their blood stained his green pixe boots. Tears formed in his eyes as he sank to his knees, looking at his parents and let out a wordless scream of pain and grief. He didn't know how long he knelt there crying until someone said his name._

"Richard," whispered Barbara, breaking him from his flash back.

"Huh, what?" asked Dick.

"Your ride is here," she said. Barbara's blue eyes were filled with worry. "You okay, you know? Seeing your first body and all."

"Third," Dick corrected.

"Third? Oh God Richard," said Barbara as she remembered. "I'm so, so sorry. I forgot… Jesus Richard… I can't believe I didn't remember."

"Hey it's cool," said Dick. "You're just a little mixed up after seeing your first dead body."

"Yeah right," said Barbara still looking upset that she would have forgotten something that important about one of her closest friends. Dick squeezed her hand in forgiveness before looking up and seeing Alfred and Bruce walking toward him, both their faces filled with concern.

"Are you alright Master Richard," asked Alfred looking extremely concern. Bruce's concern turned to understanding. He's had flash backs as well, thought Dick.

"I'm fine Alfred," answered Dick. Alfred looked skeptical. "Really Alfred I'm good."

"Very well," sighed Alfred knowing that like Dick's foster father, he would never admit weakness.

"So, can we get out of here or what?" asked Dick.

"Well I'll double check with Gordon but it seems that since you two gave your statements you are free to go," said Bruce

"I would hope that is all the police need from them," said Alfred. "But I for one want to know if Master Richard and Miss Barbara are in any danger."

"I doubt it Mr. Pennyworth," said, Commissioner Gordon. "But on the safe side, we have kept the names of who found the John Doe out of the press. They're safe."

"That's good to hear," said Bruce. He then turned to Alfred and ordered, "Take Dick down to the limo will you Alfred. That is if he's free to go?"

"Yes, we're done with him."

"Good. Do you want us to take Barbara home, Jim?"

"Thanks, Wayne that would be great. I still got some work to do here," replied Gordon before hugging his daughter. "See you when I get home."

"See you, Dad. Love you," Barbara replied.

"Love you too sweetie," said Gordon. As they left Jim sighed, he never wanted his daughter to see this side of Gotham. "I'm getting too damn old. Lord, let this be a quiet night."

* * *

At the William McElory Museum of Antiquities. A dark figure watched the night guard make his rounds. _Purrr-fect,_ thought Catwoman. She now had a ten-minute window until the next guard walked past. Ten minutes to take care of the security cameras then hide until the next guard walked past. Once the second guard left, grab the loot and get out. Simple, and simple plans worked best. Easier to change if something went wrong. And something always went wrong.

Catwoman used her claws to cut the glass so she could unlock the window; careful not to let the glass drop. Once inside, she leapt to one of the support beams and rummaged through her backpack. She brought out what looked like a giant smartphone. Pressing an 'app,' she brought up the old footage from last week. Using her whip, Catwoman swung to each camera to sync her 'phone' to it. Once she was connected to all nine cameras, she switched the current recording with that of old footage.

 _Purrr-fect_ , she thought as she waited for the next guard to walk by and then she could pick this room clean. The room was filled with ancient Egyptian artifacts including to brand new statues. The statute of the cat goddess Bast, made of gold and ivory, and the statue of the jackal god Anubis, made of silver and onyx.

"Right on schedule," whispered Catwoman as the second guard walked in. She started to smile until the guard's walkie-talkie squawked.

"Gorski does you copy?" asked the dispatcher.

"Gorski here," answered the guard. "What's up?"

"You on the fifth floor, right? The room where the prized pieces are, right?"

"Yeah."

"Disturbance on the first floor and Marks hasn't responded. Head down stairs and meet up Jones to check it out."

"Got it, Danny," said Gorski as he jogged out of the room. Catwoman dropped down from her vantage point. She hadn't heard about another crew hitting this museum tonight but oh well. Grab what she came for and get out. Cutting out holes in the glass, Catwoman grabbed the Egyptian jewels and put them in her backpack. As she turned to grab the statue of Bast, the gunshots rang in the silence.

"What the hell?" hissed Catwoman.

"Check out the Egyptian room, see if there any good in there," ordered one of the thieves. Catwoman leaped up to the railing, as a goon runs in.

"Son of a bitch!" screamed the thief. "Somebody has already been here. Hey... gak!" The thief was cut off by Catwoman chocking him from behind causing him to pass out.

"Mikey!? Where are you?" yelled one of the punks. Catwoman thought about jumping up and leaving; after all the jewelry she had would be worth a couple hundred grand. However, the Bast was too valuable to leave behind, worth a cool mill on the black market and there was no way she would take the chance on losing the statue. Then there was the price of information, finding out who these thieves were and who they worked for could come in handy. After all, Catwoman knew a tall, dark, handsome friend who would very grateful for this info. _Very grateful_ , Catwoman thought with a throaty purr. She then reached into her backpack and grab a ball of caltrops. Smashing it on the ground, she leaped up to the supports, up on her googles, and waited. As three thieves ran in they step on the metal spikes and fell to the floor crying and moaning in pain. Pathetic, Catwoman thought, as she finished them off with a swift blow to the head or groin. Catwoman sauntered over to the Bast, using her sharp claws pulled it out.

"Come to momma pussy cat," whispered Catwoman as she put the statue in her backpack then checked on the downed thugs. Each was wearing black clothing, the weapons were machine guns and shotguns, but nothing worse than the average Gotham criminal had. One thing Catwoman notice was they all had the same tattoos, a snarling dog on their chests. New gang maybe?

"Here kitty kitty," called a voice. Catwoman looked up and saw that half dozen armed men in black walked in with a massive man, an enforcer. The enforcer was about six and a half feet tall and built like a body builder, and of course was wearing a red and black luchador mask along with black uniform like the others. Because you couldn't be a criminal in Gotham without having some sort of gimmick.

"Now look, boys," Catwoman began in an innocent voice. "I already got what I came for, so why don't you guys let me leave and you can have the whole place to your selves."

"What if we want what you got Catwoman?" asked the luchador.

"Now boys I know you wouldn't hit a lady," answered Catwoman.

"True," replied luchador. "But we do smack bitches like you."

"Watch it asshole," hissed Catwoman. "This 'bitch' has claws."

"And we have guns," growled the luchador. "Kill her!" Catwoman snapped her whip at one of the thugs and pulled his legs from out under him. She then struck another with her claws; leaving some vicious slash marks on his face. Cartwheeling to the left as clawed punk fell screaming in pain, she kicked a thug in the groin, causing him to drop to his knees as Catwoman tossed a bola at the fourth goon. The bola knocked him off his feet, but number five turned to shoot the Feline Fatal slapped the gun away and sent him to the floor a round house kick to the stomach. Turning to the enforcer, Catwoman struck him with her whip once, twice, then three times. As the enforcer stood there stunned, Catwoman struck him with rabbit punches to the solar plexus, a knee to the groin, and finally a kick to the side of his head. One of the thieves started to get up with his gun, Catwoman dropped a smoke pellet and pounced up and out of the building.

"Where she go?!" asked one of the thieves.

"Don't matter" weezed the luchador as he slowly got up. "Grab as much swag as you can, and let's get out of here before the cops or the Bat show up!" The thieves spread out and the enforcer grabbed the statue of Anubis. Catwoman silently cursed herself for not taking it earlier but she was more of a cat person anyway. Besides, she got a good haul, some exercise, and some news that the Dark Knight would love to hear.

The battered fighters circle each other slowly, each covered in bruises and cuts. Their only clothes were the jeans they wore, the two fighters looked different. One was white, green Mohawk, tall and slim like long distance runner, and had a meth addict's mouth. The other one was Latino, crew cut, shorter but more muscle, and covered in tattoos. Both were surprised that the other had last this long, and were both ready to finish it. Mohawk swung first, only to have Tattoos duck and tackle him onto the bloody, sand-covered floor. Their audience was mostly shirtless guys like them with some drunk hookers. The one person was separated from the crowd, he watched the Latino begin a ground pound on the meth head. Even he had been down with the others, he would have stood out.

He wore black track pants with red stripes running down his pant legs that were tucked into black steel-toe boots. A blood red leather jacket with a dozen throwing knives covered a black muscle shirt. A gold medallion with a snarling dog head and a heavy chain was around his neck. He wore a mask that was the same color of his jacket, a snarling dog. See his cold green eyes peer out of the hound's sockets, and his thin mouth from the mask's jaws. Knockout gloves covered his clench fists, and in each hand was the leashed to a scarred pit bull, both veterans of many dog fights. As he watched the tattooed Latino finish off the Mohawk-wearing meth addict, his masked enforcer came up a flight of stairs to his left.

"Well?" he asked.

"We got the loot from the museum, but there was a slight problem boss," answered Devil Dog. "The Cat was there. She got some good shit."

"Fuck the Cat," growled the man in the dog mask. "As long as the cops or the Bat didn't show up, I don't give a shit. We trade what we got for the new product, then we corner the market. Soon everyone will know about the Dog Pound Boyz."

"Got it Hellhound."


	3. Chapter 3 A Bite Worse than the Bark

Part 3 – A Bite Worse Than the Bark

Gordon pulled the collar of his jacket up to fight the cold breeze of the early October weather. The main source of light came from the spotlight behind that was pointed to the sky, signaling Gotham's guardian. As the commissioner lit his pipe, Gordon wondered how long he would have to wait for the Bat. It was a lot simpler five years ago when the criminals were of the normal kind. Gangsters, mob bosses, drug dealers, and madams, the kind that Gordon had been taught to fight back at the police academy. The kind that couldn't be touched by any legal means in Gotham. He let out a soft chuckle, thinking how it was impossible to catch any crooks because the right people had been bought, blackmailed, or murdered. Then the rumors of a giant bat began to surface, attacking scum that was supposedly protected. Ole Commissioner Loeb put Gordon, trouble making, white knight, police Lieutenant Gordon on what supposed to be a wild goose chase. Something to keep Gordon out of Loeb's hair. Who would have guessed that Gordon would team up with the Batman, and the crusading District Attorney Harvey "Apollo" Dent to fight the untouchable. _How things have changed_ , Gordon thought as he puffed out smoke.

"You know that thing will give you a heart attack one day," said a shadowed figure with a deep, gruff, yet quiet voice. Gordon jumped and started coughing. Slipping out of the shadows was the demonic figure that the people of Gotham City relied on to keep them safe. Batman's cape wrapped around him and fluttered a bit in the light wind, the moonlight is shown on his pointed cowl.

"If anything is going to give me a heart attack, it's you," coughed Gordon. Batman's mouth twitched to into what could be a ghost of a smile. Gordon could not for the life of him figure out how Batman could be so damn quiet; it was unsettling. Terrifying for crooks, though. "There's a new street gang that's been causing a lot of trouble on Miagani. Call themselves the Dog Pound Boyz, they've been clashing with the Lords of the Avenues. The Dogs are trying to take over the Lords' heroin trade."

"We need to stop them before a war starts," said Batman.

"Exactly," Gordon replied. "Also there was a robbery at the Museum of Antiquities last night. A group of a dozen armed suspects broke in, killed the guards, and took off with items made of gold, silver, or a covered in jewels. Plus, a couple of paintings but those seem to be an afterthought."

"The thieves must be ignorant to the art world," said Batman. "They took items that were obvious of value and guessed on the paintings. The paintings they took, all of them were very old correct?"

"Most though a couple of them were more recent."

"They took the old paintings because they assumed that old means valuable. The newer paintings were probably ones that the thieves themselves personally liked. Those they may keep," commented Batman. "There was also another thief there as well, not part of the crew." Gordon blinked in surprise.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"Your officers were focused on the crew the broke in like an invading army, they miss the opening on the skylight," answered Batman. "After all, why would they. The separate thief took a stealthier approach; this makes think there were two separate robberies happening that night. It's possible that the burglar ran into the robbers and either joined them, evaded them, or was killed by them.

"That makes sense," said Gordon while nodding. "I'll have my people check every fence, both low-level and first class."

"Good Jim," said Batman. "Now about the bodies that were found, the ones that were beaten to death?"

"What about them?" asked Gordon. "We identified the two recent ones as Tulio Velasquez, 37, worked as a telemarketer. The other was Charles Hughes, 29, worked at a gas station. Hughes had a list of priors, mostly drug offenses with some B and E's and mugging. Velasquez only had two tickets, one was for underage drinking and the other was a parking ticket. We think we can connect these two with a couple of other unsolved homicides from earlier in the year. However, ME's report shows that no the victims were killed by the same person. Why are you showing any interest, in this case, Batman? This seems too small for your attention."

"Let's just say I feel bad that your daughter found one of the bodies," answered Batman as he turned to leave. Gordon grimaced when thought about Barbara.

"She shouldn't have had to see that," said Gordon as his phone beeped. A text from Barbara asking him when he would be home. After giving his daughter a vague answer, Gordon looked up from his phone and found himself alone. "How does he do that?"

* * *

"Alright, boys what have we go here?" inquired the Penguin. The balding man had a Cockney accent despite growing up in Gotham. Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot stood only five feet two inches tall and weighed a hundred and seventy-five pounds, but was still one of the major players in the Gotham underworld. Along with being biggest arms dealer in Gotham, he was also the biggest fence and had strong ties with one of Gotham's biker gangs, the Street Demonz. The Penguin screwed in his monocle to take a closer look at some of the artifacts stolen from the Museum. "Very lovely, very nice… um… Demon Dog was it?

"Hellhound," corrected the seller. He hated having to tell this prick his name every time he went to Cobblepot's new club, the Iceberg Lounge. "And everything is in perfect shape. I guessing all together it's worth five hundred grand in cash at least. Same amount of equipment"

"One million…," squawked Penguin. "I'll give you twenty grand in cash and an equal amount in weapons."

"Fuck that!" snarled Hellhound. "That's fucking bullshit, Ozzy! And you know it! "Three hundred grand in cash and three hundred in equipment."

"Don't fucking call me Ozzy, you little mutt bugger," yelled Penguin. "Fifty grand in cash and fifty in equipment."

"Two hundred and fifty in each."

"One hundred each."

"A hundred and fifty in each."

"A hundred and twenty in each."

"A hundred and fifty."

"One hundred and twenty in each," said Oswald with a lecherous grin. "And you and your boys can have a go with any of my girls." Hellhound looked at his crew, who were already tipsy with beer from the bar and half of them had dancers on their laps. Penguin also had call girls working for him. Call girls, not prostitutes, women who were clean and would do whatever a client asked for. Hellhound knew that these women would cost at least twenty grand a night, and to get them free was too good to pass up.

"Deal," he said and extended his hand. Penguin shook it and call to his men to bring the money, the weapons, and some booze and Cuban cigars.

"Here you go, Hellhound," said Penguin as he handed his client a glass of scotch and a cigar. "Now this will help with the Lords, though ole Scarecrow won't be happy that you getting into the heroin trade. Especially since you and your boys are getting your dope from Sin Tzu." Hellhound's fingers tightened around his glass.

"Me and my boys can take care of Scarecrow," he replied. Scarecrow was Gotham's biggest drug lord. What he didn't use to make his fear toxin, he sold to buy more materials for his experiments on fear. Penguin squawked with laughter.

"Careful boy, don't overextend yourself. Sin Tzu isn't as strong as he was back in the day, and that was when he was number two in drugs, not number three," said Cobblepot. "There's also Black Mask to deal with, he's going to want to get back up to number one again. And don't forget the cops or the Bat."

"Fuck them all," snapped Hellhound. "You're forgetting that Sin Tzu still rules Chinatown. No one has been able to take that from him."

"Please," snorted Penguin. "Sin Tzu is holding onto it by a thread. Batman crippled him when we all thought the Bat was an urban myth. Listen, boy, I like you Hellhound, I really do. You got guts and ambition, and I respect that. But you don't start using what passes for your brain, you'll wind up at best in Blackgate or at worst in the cemetery." Hellhound did his best to hide his anger, it took every ounce of self-control not to rip this runt's head off.

"I'll know what I'm doing Penguin," Hellhound growled. "Now where the fuck is the cash, the guns, and the whores." Penguin just smirked at him.

* * *

Batman looks down the gang members of the Lords of the Avenues perched on one of the Gotham's many gargoyles. The Lords were playing craps in an alley, every one of them was wearing something green. Batman spotted his target, Alan "Shades" Duncan, a mid-level gang banger in the Lords. A skinny Caucasian man with a green mohawk and wore sunglasses even at night. Batman knew if he wanted to get any information on the Dog Pound Boyz, he should go to their enemies. There were only five gang members, taking them out will be easy thought Batman as he leaped off his perch. His cape spread into wings, allowing him to glide down.

Batman's steel toe boots collided with a very fat gang banger's head, causing him to crumble in pain. Batman tossed a glue grenade at Shades, trapping him as Batman struck another. Batman swung his cape at the fourth thug, stunning him and then hit him in the abdomen with a series of rabbit punches. The fifth punk came up from behind Batman to hit him, but Bats just blocked and countered, sending him to the ground. Returning to punk number four, Batman continues beat into the man's solar plexus until most of his ribs were cracked or broken. Batman finished him with a head butt. The Kevlar cowl caused blood to explode from the thug's nose.

Punk number three got up and pulled out a knife. Swearing at Batman, the man slashed at him with the knife. Batman easily dodged the blade before grabbing the punk's knife hand and then Batman broke the thug's jaw with an elbow strike. The second thug got up, screamed and charged Batman. Batman flung a Batarang at him, knocking him out. Batman then turned to Shades and slammed him to the ground. Batman pressed his foot on Duncan's head.

"Let's talk about the Dog Pound Boyz Duncan. Tell me everything you know truthfully and you'll keep your ability to walk," snarled Batman. Shades looked like he was trying not to wet himself.

"Th-th-th-there is this new g-g-g-group from the C-c-c-couldren," stuttered Shades, his knees shaking. "They're r-r-run by this guy who goes b-b-b-by the name H-h-hellhound. Has this wicked cool mask that looks like a snarling dog, real badass looking. Wouldn't mind having something… ack!" Batman placed some more pressure on Shades's head.

"Relevant information," growled Batman.

"R-r-r-right. They use to just run bare-knuckle and dog fights but lately, they have been selling smack on Bleake Island and have been expanding into the other islands and the mainland," Duncan explained. A slow smile spread onto his face. "Don't know where they're getting the dough or the drugs but I know Scarecrow isn't happy about a new competitor." Batman glared down on Shades, making Duncan whimper in fear. Scarecrow supplied the Lords drug trade in return for muscle, but right now Scarecrow was locked up in Arkham. That didn't mean Scarecrow wasn't communicating with the Lords.

"This war ends Shades. You let everyone know that" Batman ordered. "I'll take care of the DPB's." With that, Batman slammed his knee down onto Shades's head causing the punk to lose conscious. Batman grappled back onto one of the gargoyles and called Alfred.

"Master Bruce did your inquiry into this new gang prove fruitful," asked Alfred.

"Somewhat Alfred," Batman replied. Batman relayed what he learned to Alfred.

"I see, I'll send this information to Commissioner Gordon," said Alfred.

"Very good, then pull up the list of everyone who visited Jonathan Crane at Arkham since his reentry," ordered Batman. "I'm going to pay Scarecrow a visit."

* * *

Bullock leaned up against the wall of the bar eating a Spicy Italian sandwich, waiting for his informant. Most people walked by him without really noticing him, those who did notice him left him alone. Messing with Bullock was like poking a sleeping grizzly, you were just looking to get hurt.

"Yo Bullock!" called someone at the end of the ally. "You wanted to see me?"

"Miles where you been? I've been waiting for you for over an hour," growled Bullock. Miles snorted. Miles was an African American who was as tall as Bullock and about twice as fat and had dreadlocks that hung to his back and a full beard. "So what can you tell me about these dead fighters."

"Alright man, your stiffs were doing some Fight Club shit. Bare knuckle gladiator style shit man," Miles explained as he stared at Bullock's sandwich. "Did you bring one for me?"

"Hell no!" yelled Bullock. "If I did bring you food it would be a damn salad. You need to lose so fucking weight. Now who's running this fight club?"

"Dude who goes by Hellhound. He holds fight clubs for people and dogs," replied Miles. "He and his boys having another fight over by the Finch's Used Car Dealership." Bullock nodded and gave Miles an envelope.

"Thanks," Bullock said. "Now get out of here." Miles opened the envelope and walked away. As he did, Miles pulled out about five hundred bucks in twenties. On the rooftop of the bar, Dick Grayson smiled.

* * *

After finding the body, Dick wanted more than ever to go out into the field with Bruce. But since Dick had that flashback of his parent's death after seeing a dead body, Bruce forbade him saying he wasn't ready yet. That didn't stop Dick from wanting to find out more. Since Barbara was involved with finding the body, Dick figured that Gordon would place his most trusted detective on the case, Harvey Bullock. Since Bullock was as about as subtle as an elephant, it wasn't hard to follow him. Wearing all black, a hoodie, jeans, sneakers with black duct tape over the logos, gloves, cap and sunglasses, Dick free ran across the Gotham rooftops to Finch's Used Car Dealership. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Dick couldn't help enjoy doing parkour. It reminded him of what it felt doing the trapeze.

When he got to the dealership, Dick saw that he beat Bullock and the cops to the scene. Dick also saw a couple of shifty looking individuals heading to the obviously closed storage building. They were stopped at the door by a couple of thugs in red and black with bulges in their jackets. After the group paid the thugs the entrance fee, they were let in. _Well, I don't think I'm old enough to get in through the front door,_ thought Dick as he scanned the building. The second story had windows opened and a drain pipe. Dick ran to the side of the building and climbed up the drain pipe. Then he slipped through the windows without a sound. The only light came from the street lamps and neon signs outside. Dick could make out a staircase that led downstairs.

Heading down, Dick saw that there was a circle of people watching two dogs tear at each other. Dick shook his head in disgust, as he pulled out a small camera. After taking a couple of shots, he made his down to a backroom filled with cages. Dick paused when he heard voices nearby over the crowd's cheers and dog barks.

"Fuck me, this guy's a fucking brute!" exclaimed a man in a red hoodie, pointing to a dog in the cage.

"Tell me about it, this mutt is going to make us a killing in the ring," replied a guy in a jeans jacket. Dick crept toward them, picking up a pipe that was about as long as his Bo staff. As he neared them, Dick brought the pipe up hard between Hoodie's legs. Hoodie squeaked and sank to his knees as Dick struck Jeans Jacket on the side of his head. Jeans Jacket crumbled to the ground, unconscious as Dick finished off Hoodie. When he was done, Dick got a better look at the dog in the cage. It was a black Great Dane with a white patch of fur in the shape of a diamond on his forehead. The Great Dane gave Dick a low growl.

"Easy boy, I'll get you out of here," Dick whispered as lifted the latch on the cage. The Great Dane jumped out, growled at Dick, and then ran off. As Dick watched them go, someone grabbed him from behind. Dick slammed his head back, causing something to go CRUNCH and his attacker to cry out in pain. Dick then brought his right heel down on the assailant's toes, freeing Dick. Dick turned around and saw a dozen hoods ready for a fight. Leading the group, a man in red wearing a snarling dog mask.

"You just cost me money punk," snarled the man in red. "You're a dead man!"

"Bring asshole!" yelled Dick as he struck the man in red. Dick's opponent blocked the pipe with his forearm and countered with a back kick to Dick's head. Dick managed to dodge it but felt the wind from the kick.

"Get him Hellhound!" yelled a hooligan from the crowd as Hellhound threw several punches toward Dick. Dick blocked them with the pipe and let loose a round-house kick to Hellhound's solar plexus. Hellhound went Oomph as the air escaped from his lungs and fell to the ground.

"That's going to cost you," growled Hellhound as he pulled out a Glock. Then the brute who was guarding the door rushed in.

"Five-O! Five-O!" he screamed as everyone started to scatter. Dick could hear Bullock over a megaphone. Noticing Hellhound distracted, Dick knocked the gun from his hand and then hit him in the head. With that Dick sprinted out, sticking to the shadows. It wouldn't do for Bruce Wayne's ward to be found at the scene of crime bust.


	4. Chapter 4 Wings of Robin

Part 4 – Wings of Robin

Dick ran across the rooftops, leaping from one building to the next; silently thanking Bruce for teaching him Parkour. As raced toward his dirt bike, the sounds of police sirens, gunshots, and shouting dimmed. When Dick got to the ally where he hid his bike, he looked around for any witnesses. _Nothing, I could have sworn somebody was following_ , thought Dick. He then leaped down to the ground. Hidden under bags of trash was Dick's all black KTM 450 SX-F. One of the fastest street legal dirt bikes. After strapping on his helmet Dick shot off, zig-zagging through the streets of Gotham before heading back to Wayne Manor. Taking the long way to avoid the chance of leading someone to Wayne Manor.

Certain that nobody followed him, Dick turned off the motor the beginning of the manor's driveway. After running the bike to the garage, Dick quietly climbed up the wall to his bedroom on the second follower. After slipping through the window without a sound, Dick let out a sigh of relief. _Alfred didn't notice I was gone_ , Dick thought. Then the light turned on and sitting at the end of his bed was Bruce looking pissed.

"Oh shit," muttered Dick.

"Mind telling me what the hell you were doing at that dog fight?" asked Bruce scowling.

"You saw me?" asked Dick.

"Answer me," ordered Bruce.

"Looking into the murder of Tulio Velasquez," explained Dick as he shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other under the weight of Bruce's glare. "It was supposed to be a recon mission."

"How did you find the place?" asked Bruce.

"I trailed Detective Bullock and overheard him talking with his CI. I check the place out, got a picture of the Dog Pound Boyz's leader, and set free one of the fighting dogs," explained Dick.

"Did you learn who killed Velasquez?" asked Bruce. Dick shook his head. "I figured that much. You almost get yourself killed, almost get yourself caught by the police, and learned nothing."

"Sorry, Bruce. Did GCPD arrest Hellhound?" asked Dick.

"No, he got away. If he was caught, we could have stopped a gang war," explained Bruce. "He evaded police capture and I couldn't go after him because I was following you to make sure you didn't get caught." Dick looked down at his feet guiltily. Bruce sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"What the hell were you thinking Dick? Going in half-ass like that, without any plan or weapons."

"I wanted justice Bruce for Velasquez," explained Dick holding his head high and looking Bruce in the eye. Bruce let out another sigh. _Alfred was right_ , he thought. Dick _would go out on his own, looking for trouble._

"Dick, you and I will talk more about this later. Right now go to bed," ordered Bruce as he got up and left. Dick headed for the shower wondering if he blew his chance of ever becoming Batman's partner.

* * *

Bruce sat at the Rose Cafe waiting for Selina, she claimed that she had some useful intel for him. As Bruce sipped his tea he thought about whether he made a mistake by training Dick. Though he hid it under jokes and sarcasm, Dick had that same intense desire for vengeance as Brue had at Dick's age. Bruce recognized it and thought he could channel that into training Dick into becoming a warrior. After all, it worked for him, but now Bruce couldn't help but think that he was wrong for taking Dick down that path.

"I thought you only brood in the dark," a sultry voice whispered in Bruce as a pair of hands with purple nail polish wrapped around his neck from behind.

"Hello Selina," Bruce said with a smirk. Bruce got up to look at Selina. Standing five foot seven, Selina looked like a Puerto Rican version of a young Kim Novak. Her black hair was cut short and stylized, and her eyes were green as a cat's. She was dressed to kill in a purple dress and heels. Selina brought Bruce's face close for a kiss

"Mmmm," Selina purred then she looked into his blue eyes and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Bruce replied.

"Bullshit," Selina snorted. "Bruce, you and I have always been honest with each other when came to the things that mattered most to us. Don't hide from me now because if you do, I'll call Alfred and find out and have him kick your ass." Bruce let out a sad chuckle then told Selina about Dick solo investigation.

"He's going to get himself killed," sighed Bruce. "I told him he wasn't ready yet. If he had listened, I could watch him out in the field and keep him safe."

"I don't know why you're so upset," Selina replied. "If I remember correctly, you went out on your own to play detective when you were his age. You nearly got yourself killed by Sony."

"I was investigating my parents' murder," explained Bruce, then a quieter voice muttered, "Plus I did knock Sonny out."

"After he beat the shit out of you; you looked like a horror movie victim after that fight," Selina reminded. "You didn't have much training, except a few boxing lessons from Alfred. Plus, unlike Dick, you got caught. Several times, in fact, you would have a criminal record if Alfred hadn't bribed the right person."

"Your point Selina?" asked Bruce irritably.

"He without sin," countered Selina. Bruce scowled and looked away out the window. Selina sighed and place a hand over Bruce's. "Bruce whether you like it or not, Dick is a lot like you. I know you want to keep him safe, but putting him in a cage isn't the way. You got to let the kid spread his wings, but that doesn't mean you can't watch his six."

"I see your point," muttered Bruce. "You're right, I should let Dick make his own mistakes and make sure he doesn't repeat my own."

"Of course, I'm right," Selina purred as her finger drew circles on Bruce's hand. "I'm always right, I would have thought you would realize that by now."

"But are right about the intel you promised me," Bruce asked.

"You really know how to kill the mood," sighed Selina. "Alright, you heard about the robbery at the Museum of Antiquities?"

"Yes," replied Bruce.

"Well, the crew that robbed it are a new group led by another costumed freak trying to make a name for himself," explained Selina. "Goes by the name Hellhound, and he leads a group called the Dog Pound Boyz."

"I heard of them, they've been feuding with the Lords over the dope trade," said Bruce. "That could explain why they would rob the museum, for money to pay for their supplier. Any idea who their supplier is and who is their fence?"

"Do you really think I hang out with drug lords?" Selina scowled. "Really Bruce, what type of girl do you think I am? I have standards you know. But as for who's the DPB's fence, it's no other than Ozzie."

Bruce sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Of course, it had to be the Penguin."

"Personally, I try not to use Oswald if I can help it, he's such a cheapskate. Not to mention, he's always leering at me and making passes at me," said Selina with a shudder. "Ilk! Like I said, I have standards."

"Unfortunately, very few people can live up to them," replied Bruce with a hint of a smirk. "What about this new guy, Hellhound? What do you know about him?"

"Not much, I heard he used to go by the street name Kai," replied Selina. "He used to be in the same line of work, but not nearly as good as _moi_. Disappeared for a while and when he resurfaced, began starting up fight clubs and dog fights."

"Fight clubs and dog fights," muttered Bruce. "Thank you, Selina, as always you've been very helpful, but one more thing? Where were you when the museum was being robbed?"

"Giving blood. Oh wait, no, volunteering," replied Selina with mock sincerity. "Why do you ask?"

"There was a hole in the skyline window above a very valuable statue of the cat goddess Bast," explained Bruce. "If memory serves right, that's the sort of item you go for."

"Just because an item was stolen that happened to fit my M.O., you think _moi_ had anything to do with it?" asked Selina with fake outrage which turned seductive. "Search me as thoroughly as you like. You won't find the statue but you may find something you like."

"Don't tempt me," Bruce smirked. "You know I will if I have to."

"And you call me a tease," purred Selina. "You always say you will but you never do. You can't leave a girl hanging like that Bruce. But now, let's talk about my payment for the intel."

"If you mean your usual 'payment', you'll have to wait until after I deal with Hellhound," said Bruce with a smile. Selina sighed, though she was pleased that Bruce had given her a genuine smile.

"Alright, but consider paying for lunch as a down payment."

* * *

Dick had been miserable all day at school, Barbara tried to talk to him about why he was so blue, but Dick just claimed it was just the weather or the fact the school was serving purple gunk that was supposed to be meatloaf.

"Bullshit, Richard," said Barbara. "You haven't made one stupid joke or dumb wisecrack all day. Something's up."

"Jesus Babs, just let it go," groaned Dick as the two of them walked out of school for the day. Dick spotted Alfred waiting outside with the limo. "Got to go Babs, see you tomorrow." Barbara sighed and said goodbye, as Dick marched toward Alfred like a man heading to the gallows. Instead of his usual demeanor of a grandfatherly English gentleman, Alfred stood with the seriousness that reminded Dick that the old butler was a former member of the British SAS.

"Master Bruce has requested you meet him at Wayne Tower," explained Alfred as he opened the limo door. "In you go, Master Grayson."

"Yes Alfred," muttered Dick as he climbed into the limo. The ride to Wayne Tower was without conversation and the only sound was the radio station that Alfred liked that played music from the 60's. When they got there, they took the elevator to the top floor where Bruce's office was. When they got out they were greeted by Bruce's secretary, Clara Saberton.

Clara smiled in greeting, "Good afternoon Alfred, Dick. Mr. Wayne is meeting with Mr. Fox; I'll tell him you two are here." Clara stood up and walked into the office. While Alfred at military rest, Dick rocked back and forth on his heels wondering what the hell was going on. A minute later Clara open the doors and bid them enter.

"Alfred! Dick! How are you?" Greeted Lucius Fox. Wayne Enterprises' CEO was in his mid-forties, stood six foot two and weighed 200 pounds with a Dad Bod. Black hair with graying temples and glasses over extremely intelligent brown eyes; most people looked at Lucius and assumed him to be just a regular, hardworking, white collar dad. Not the CEO of a multi-billion-dollar company, but that was one of the many strengths that Bruce saw when he hired Lucius.

Wayne Enterprises' owner stood out looking the window, and without turning told Clare to please leave them while Alfred and Lucius made small talk. Dick looked around the room feeling slightly uncomfortable and curious to why he had been summoned. So he just decided to ask. "So why am I here?"

"Dick, you screwed up when you went out on your own. We had agreed that I would train you and you would join me in this war when I believed you to be ready. However," explained Bruce as he turned around and gave Alfred a look. "I was reminded that I too have made similar mistakes when I younger. In fact, I was reminded of that several times in fact. By several people. Therefore, if you're going out in the field… you better be equipped, Lucius."

Lucius gave Dick a massive smile, and went to the keyboard and typed out a command. A scanner popped out of the desk which Lucius placed his hand on. Next came a retinal scan, and the computer said, "Voice ID required."

"Hephaestus," said Lucius, and a Batpod came up out of the floor. It open and Dick grinned from ear to ear. Inside was a Robin suit. "The suit is a Kevlar and titanium weave; it can stop a bullet but as you can see by the space between the plates, it's really built for speed and flexibility," Lucius explain pointing to the red torso, then to the mask. "While I'm not sure about domino mask, but it is linked to the computer in the Batcave. You know how to access Detective vision?"

"Yes," replied Dick. "Touch the left side to turn it on and off. Touch the right side to zoom in and out, and hold to scan."

"Correct," Lucius said with a smile. He then pointed the black and gold cape. "Now the cape is of memory fabric, once it comes in contact with the gloves; you will be able to glide. Also, the tips weighed so it can be used as an offensive weapon." Lucius touched the cape with one of the gloves, making it look like bird wings.

"Nice touch," Dick commented.

"Now for the belt," continued Lucius. "It has the standard gadgets, grapple gun with Batclaws, smoke pellet, explosive gel, and a remote hacking device. Now instead of Batarangs, I made you shuriken. Smaller than Batarangs, but you can still get the job done and you can store more of them. Also, comes in the remote control variety." Lucius gave Dick a shuriken to examine. "As for the gadgets I made just for you. We have a snap-flash, a small non-lethal explosive that can knock a person out or at least on his ass. It can be detonated by remote or by a timer. Next, is your new bo staff." Lucius held up a metal rod about a foot and a half. It had a yellow circle in the middle with a black R in the center.

"Kind of short Lucius," Dick noted. Lucius slightly twisted on end and the staff quadrupled in length. He then tossed it to Dick.

"It's telescopic and collapsible. You can open it up, close it, or open on only one side, depending on how you twist it," explained Lucius. "Hit that button on the back." Dick did and it turned into a shield.

"Holy shit," muttered Dick.

"Light weight but strong. Like the riot shields used by the GCPD but collapsible," explained Lucius. "The perfect arsenal for… what were you going to call yourself again?"

"Robin," replied Dick. "My name will be Robin."

"However Robin won't fly until he knows his suit and weapons like the back of his hand," said Alfred. "Understood."

"Understood," replied Dick.

"Once you do, you will be able to go out," said Bruce, then turned to Lucius. "Pack up the suit Lucius. Alfred takes Dick home so he can practice in his suit. I have to visit an old friend at Arkham."


	5. Chapter 5 Information Hunting

Part 5 – Information Hunting

Doctor Jeremiah Arkham, director of Arkham Asylum, waited patiently alongside Warden Lyle Bolton as Batman silently walked into the Extensive Care building. Several of the guards straighten to attention while the others cringed at the sight of the Dark Knight, though the Batman didn't notice or didn't care. He just headed straight to the skull-faced director and the massive warden

"Director. Warden," greeted Batman. Dr. Arkham and Bolton nodded their greeting back. "Did Commissioner Gordon tell you why I'm here?"

"Yes he did," replied Dr. Arkham. "Dr. Crane is right down the hall, but what is this about? Is Dr. Crane planning an escape?"

"No, at least not yet," Batman explained. "This is about stopping a skirmish from becoming a war." With that Batman headed down to Scarecrow's cell, the sounds of mad laughter, giggling, and meaningless mumbling filled the hallway. A few inmates looked out into the corridor but hid in fear when they saw who it was.

"Curiouser and curiouser," muttered an inmate. Batman turned and saw Jarvis Tetch. The Mad Hatter turned white under Batman's glare. "Oh me, oh my, oh dear. What is the Batman doing here? Oh, don't tell me. Don't tell me! Are you looking for me? I've been good, ask the doctors and you'll see!" Batman ignored and continued down to Crane, while Tetch as the Hatter slipped under the covers of his bunk to hide. As he reached his destination, Batman saw Crane sitting in a chair reading.

"Crane!" barked Batman. Crane's head snapped up and cringed slightly when he saw who spoke. Though he hid it quickly, Batman knew he had Crane spooked and that gave him an edge. "We need to talk."

"Certainly Batman," replied Crane smoothly as he put the book down and pressed his fingertips together. "I would love some late night conversation. What shall we discuss?"

"The Dog Pound Boyz invading the Lords of Avenue's heroin trade," said Batman.

"Interesting topic. While it's true that I do tutor a few members of the gang, to help them get their GED, of course," Crane began. "But I'm afraid I don…"

"Save it, Crane," snarled Batman causing Crane's blue eyes to dilate slightly. "I'm not in the mood for any bullshit. I know that the Lords answer to you and I know that you supply most of the drug trade in Gotham. I want to know everything you know about the DPBs and I want your word that the Lords will leave the DPBs alone. The police and I will take care of them." Crane was silent for a moment before running a hand through his red hair and letting out a sigh.

"What I know of the DPB is that their heroin comes from Asia. Mine comes from Central America. It's cheaper than buying smack from Santa Prisca," explained Crane and stood up. "As for not retaliating, I fear I can't do that. The DPBs' leader, Hellhound, needs to understand why the hell people are afraid of the Scarecrow."

"Wrong answer Crane," Batman whispered menacingly making Scarecrow take a half back from the cell door. "You will tell the Lords to leave Hellhound and his crew alone, or **I** will teach the Lords why everyone fears the **Bat**. Understood?"

"P-perfectly Batman," stammered Crane as he sat down in his chair.

"Good," said Batman as he turned to leave. "Goodnight Crane. Give my regards to your 'students'."

* * *

"Bluebirds singin' a song," sang the Penguin off key as he poured himself a glass of Grey Goose from the Iceberg Lounge's bar. "Oí! How did we do tonight Iggy?"

"Pretty good boss," replied Ignatius Ogilvy. "Leblanc called a few minutes ago, said he's got the White's payment for the rifles we sold him."

"Good," said Penguin as he lit a cigar. "Now where are we with the deal with Dent?" Before his lieutenant could answer, the sound of glass crashing and a smoke bomb exploded in the bar. As Penguin, Ogilvy, and about a dozen henchmen started coughing, Batman appeared. He let loose three batarangs which knocked a couple of goons off their feet. Batman then kicked the nearest thug, breaking his jaw and knocking out several teeth. Batman then ran toward Penguin, but one' of Oswald's men stumbled in the way and threw a punch. Batman pivoted on one foot and hip tossed the man into another. Then Batman continued on, grabbed Penguin by the throat, and raised up into the air.

"Tell me about Hellhound and the Dog Pound Boyz!" roared Batman.

"Y-y-yeah, H-h-hellhound and his b-boys," stammered Penguin. Then Penguin glanced at Ogilvy and then the door. A ghost of a smile appeared on Cobblepot's mouth and continued in a steadier voice. "But you see Batman, I can't betray my clients. It wouldn't do well for my business. Now my man Fitzy and his associates will show you the door." Batman turned and saw Penguin's seven feet tall, steroid using enforcer and a dozen members of the Street Demonz carrying weapons. Batman gave Penguin a shadow of a smirk and threw Cobblepot at Ogilvy. Then Batman turned to the henchmen.

One of the goons screamed like a banshee and charged at Batman full speed. Batman threw a batatrang, knocking out goon number one, and sprinted toward the herd of thugs. The Dark Knight leaped toward a crook, kicking him in the face, knocking him out before moving on and striking another biker in the kidney. As the man sank to the floor in pain, two more attacked at once only to have Batman block their attack and break one's nose and the other's ankle. A sixth guy swung a sledgehammer at Batman who leap over him. The thug fell to see that the Caped Crusader left a glob of explosive gel which went off, sending the goon flying into a seventh. Fitzy swung a couple of wild haymakers at Batman. Batman bobbed and weaved, jumped, and punched the enforcer hard in the back of the head. Fitzy staggered away, dazed; Batman landed and just managed to catch a chair a punk threw at him. Batman threw the chair back at the man's head, making him crumble to the floor. Batman returned his attention back to Fitzy, kicking hard with a steel toe in the enforcer's groin. Fitzy fell to his knees, eyes bulging; hands covering his privates. Batman leaps and sent a spinning kick to Fitzy's chin, knocking him out. Thug number nine grabbed Batman from behind while numbers ten and eleven attacked from the front. Batman jumped up, slamming his head back breaking number nine's nose while kicking the attacking goons in their jaws. While number ten and number eleven crumbled to the floor, Batman tossed nine over his shoulder, then broke the criminal's arm. Batman stood up and saw only four bikers left.

The one who got hit in the kidney threw a left hook at Batman who blocked it then countered with two elbow strikes to the head, and finished him with a knee to the groin. Batman shot a batclaw at another goon, pulled him toward him, and close-lined the crook. As a thug with a broken nose attacked, Batman took him down with a double-leg takedown, then broke the biker's foot. The final thug started to run away but a Batarang knocked him out. Just as Batman was about to turn his attention to Penguin and his lieutenant, he heard the sounds of guns being cocked.

Penguin and Ogilvy opened fire on the Batman. Batman zig-zagged toward the gunman and let loose two batarangs, knocking the guns from the crooks' hands. Batman reached Ogilvy first and slammed the man's face into a table. Ogilvy screamed in pain and fell to the floor while Cobblepot started to flee. Batman shot a batclaw at Penguin and dragged the man toward him.

"Now where were we?" asked Batman menacingly. "You were going to tell me everything about Hellhound. Now TALK!"

"A couple of months back to a guy named Hellhound came to me, looking to trade stolen swag for cash and guns," explained Penguin. "He needed funding and arms to start his heroin business."

"Who is supplying the heroin?" asked Batman.

"Sin Tzu out of Chinatown," replied Penguin. "Sin Tzu's just been holding on to the territory for the last couple of years. With Hellhound's help, Sin Tzu might begin to expand again." Batman nodded gravely.

"Thank you, you've been a great help," said Batman then slammed his elbow into Penguin's jaw, knocking the criminal out. Batman then grappled out and headed home.

* * *

Dick's entire body was sore; he had been practicing for five hours every day for a week. While Batman did reconnaissance in Chinatown looking for Sin Tzu. Sin Tzu had been placed under house arrest not long after Batman first appeared on Gotham, and had been mostly under the radar since. While Batman gained intel where Sin Tzu was and how his operation was doing, Dick had been practicing in his suit, making sure he knew where everything was in his belt, and making the suit become a second skin. It was long, hard, tiring work, and Dick loved it.

"Alright, spill it," commanded Barbara.

"What?" asked Dick innocently. Barbara rolled her eyes and scowled at Dick.

"Come on! You know what I mean!" exasperated Barbara with her hands on her hips. "First, you were all moody and depressed, and now, you're all sunshine and rainbows. What's up?" Dick smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Life's been good to me, that's all," he replied. Barbara shook her head.

"Fine. Keep your secrets from your best friend," Barbara said with a dramatic sighed. "Shows how much you trust me."

"I trust you just as far as I can throw you," Dick said teasingly. "And I don't think I can throw you all that far, to begin with." Barbara gasped angrily and started hitting him.

"You FUCKING jackass!" she exclaimed. Laughing, Dick raised one arm to protect his head while the other shielded his balls from Barbara's vicious assault.

"I'm kidding! Kidding Barbara! I'm just kidding," Dick laughed as he bobbed and weaved. Barbara stops hitting him for a minute, which gave Dick the chance to say, "I'm sorry, I was just messing with you."

"You're an asshole Dick," Barbara growled, though Dick saw a hint of a smile behind her scowl. "A cute one, but an asshole."

"You think I'm cute?" Dick asked with a raised eyebrow. Barbara replied by sticking her tongue out him.

"I got to go, I'm meeting with my dad," said Barbara. "See you later."

"Later Babs," replied Dick as he turned, put his headphones in and walked away. Dick headed to Colin's Bookstore where he promised he meet Alfred. As he made his way to there, Dick heard curses and a dog barking.

"Get a hold of the fucker!" ordered one voice. Dick thought he recognized the voice and stealthily went to investigate it. As he drew closer, he heard the sound of a big dog barking and snarling.

"Jesus this mutt is a fucking killer!" yelled a goon in a jeans jacket carrying a knife on his hip.

"No shit! Why do you think I want him back?" replied a hooligan in a red hoodie. Dick recognized them from the dogfight, these were members of the Dog Pound Boyz, they would know where Hellhound was. Then Dick saw the dog, it was the Great Dane Dick release earlier.

"Hey! Leave my dog alone!" Dick yelled stepping into view in a ready stance. The hoods turned around and laugh when they saw Dick.

"Piss off prep boy!" yelled red hoodie. "Before you get hurt."

"Now gentlemen, and I use that term loosely, I would advise you two to walk away," said Alfred as he came out into the alley. He then turned to Dick. "Master Richard, I thought we were going to meet at the bookshop?"

"Sorry Alfred, but these guys are messing with a friend of mine," explained Dick as he pointed to the dog.

"I see Master Richard, but I do wish…" said Alfred before the jeans jacket cut him off.

"Who the fuck do you think you are gramps?" the good yelled. The other ordered, "Get the fuck out of here and take the kid with you."

"You wankers are starting to annoy me," growled Alfred. "Now bugger off and leave the dog alone. Before I decided to kick your teeth in." Dick and the two thugs stood there in surprised at what Alfred said, but for different reasons. The two punks couldn't believe that an old man in a three-piece suit was disrespecting them. Dick was shocked that Alfred hadn't spoken in his usual proper high-society English accent. The accent he used was more of the type you would hear from someone from London's lower class. Dick knew right away these guys were fucked.

"You dissing us!" yelled jeans jacket as he slashed at Alfred with his knife. Alfred caught his arm, spun around twisting the arm, and broke the crook's arm at the elbow by bringing it down on Alfred's shoulder. The crook screamed in pain and fell to his knees. Alfred then grabbed him by his hair and kneed him in the face. The other one charged at Alfred, who punched him right in the nose, breaking it. The thug fell down unconscious.

"Stupid muppet," muttered Alfred as Dick went to the Great Dane who was still growling. "Master Richard! Leave that brute alone, he might take your face off."

"Easy boy," Dick said softly to the massive, growling black dog. Dick placed a hand out in front of him so the dog can smell it. "You remember me don't you, boy. I'm the one who let you out before. Yeah, you remember me. Good boy. Easy. Easy." The Great Dane sniffed Dick's hand and stopped growling. Dick reached out and began to gently stroke its snout.

"Well I'll be damn," whistled Alfred before switching back to normal butler accent. "I didn't know you had a way with animals," Dick smiled at Alfred as he continued to pet the dog.

"The dog and those two you knocked unconscious were at Hellhound's last dogfight," Dick explained. "Checked to see if they have any ID."

"Let's see," mused Alfred as he rifled through the goons' pockets. "Patrick O'Toole and Roger Ols. Ah, yes here are their addresses." Alfred took pictures of their driver's licenses with his phone. "Master Bruce will want to talk to these two later. Now let's get you home."

"Of course, but we're taking him as well," said Dick, patting the dog's neck.

"Why would we do that," asked Alfred.

"Because he's a witness, and I got a good feeling he's going to be a big help," explained Dick. "Come on… Ace. Yes, Ace. Let's go Ace." As Dick and Ace headed to the limo, Alfred followed shaking his head.

"Master Bruce is going to 'love' this," he muttered.

 **Please review ladies and gentlemen. I know people are reading this and I would love some feedback. Like it or dislike it, I want to hear what you the readers think of my story.**


	6. Chapter 6 Enter Dynamic Duo

Part 6 – Enter Dynamic Duo

"Why did you bring that animal here?" asked Bruce pointing to the dog Dick was petting. Bruce sat in front of the Batcomputer, dressed in jeans and a black sweater. Dick, dressed in jeans and a blue McCallum Academy hoodie, sat on the ground with his back to a stalagmite and petted the Great Dane.

"He's a witness," Dick replied like it was obvious, then turned to the dog. "Aren't you big guy."

"First of all, he's a dog, not a witness," Bruce corrected. "Second, don't name the thing. You'll get attached because tomorrow we're taking him to the pound. They can find him a nice home."

"Give him up? Bruce, didn't you ever wanted a pet?" asked Dick.

"You did want a dog when you were a child Master Bruce," remarked Alfred. Bruce gave his faithful butler a look that clearly read, 'You're not helping.'

"Dick, pets are too much responsibility for people who do what we do," explained Bruce.

"Bruce, don't think of him as a pet, but a possible asset," replied Dick. "Look, the GCPD use dogs to find bombs and drugs, so could this one. He can also help out with reconnaissance and stakeouts. A guy walking his dog is a less suspicious a bum hanging out on some corner."

"Okay, maybe," said Bruce thoughtfully. Dick smiled hopefully.

"Plus, this dog is our ticket to getting close to Hellhound," continued Dick. "Think about it. Hellhound holds dog fights, and what better way of finding him as posing as some low-life trying to enter his killer mutt into the ring?"

"Okay, okay. The dog can stay," sighed Bruce. "At least until this case is over. Now go suit up, we have to shut down Sin Tzu's heroin operation." With that, Bruce got up and left to go change into Batman. Alfred smiled at Dick and the Great Dane.

"Alfred while I'm gone, take good care of… Ace," said Dick as he got up to suit up.

"Ace," repeated Alfred patting the dog on the head. "I think he likes the sound of that. Yes, Ace will do."

* * *

Sin Tzu was born about forty years ago in China. Originally his name was Sun Zhu, the son of a well-respected and well-feared judge. Zhu's father was a hanging judge and ruled over his home the same way he ruled a courtroom. After years of being abused by his father, Sun Zhu joined the local triad and fled to America at 15. For years Zhu worked up the ranks, becoming well known for his skills as a ruthless martial artist and a talented grifter. Zhu became such a talented con artist that people thought he may have psychic or hypnotic powers.

By the age of 24, Sun Zhu became an American citizen and changed his name to Zachary Sun and founded Sun Trading Company, whose shipping boats and semi-trucks delivered anything for numerous businesses around the company. Zachary Sun became a Gotham City and an American hero, especially in Gotham's Chinatown. After all, who doesn't love the story of the poor immigrant who becomes a successful businessman? It's the American dream come true.

Few people outside Gotham's Underworld that Zachary Sun was also Sin Tzu, the gold masked Dai Lo of the Lucky Hand Triad. It seems that Zachary wanted to keep his criminal identity separate like Black Mask. But considering how corrupt Gotham was, it was more or less an open secret. Under his leadership, Sin Tzu's triad had whipped out the Yakuza out of Gotham and destroyed the Russian Mafia's power. Any Russian gangster who survived went to work for Falcone, Maroni, Black Mask, or Penguin. Sin Tzu had all of Chinatown in his pocket and most of Bleake Island as well. Sin Tzu was the second biggest drug lord in Gotham, but also ran prostitution, gambling, human tracking, black market artifacts from all over Asia. That all changed when Batman appeared in Gotham.

After beating up muggers, rapists, drug dealers, and thieves; Batman crashed a dinner party hosted by Carmine Falcone, then drove the Roman's prized sports car into the river. While this pissed off Falcone, it didn't really inspire fear among Gotham City's top criminals; just laughter that someone had the balls to beard Falcone in front of guests. So Batman decided that he needed to show everyone that Batman was a true threat, and went after Sin Tzu. He went after Sin Tzu's drug dealers, pimps, gambling houses, and smugglers, sending Sin's boys to the hospital or jail. Finally, Assistant District Attorney Harvey Dent found a file about as thick as the average paperback on his desk on the morning. The file had enough evidence to prove that Zackary Sun and Sin Tzu were the one and the same. Dent put out a warrant for Sun's arrest and a Lieutenant Gordon found Sin Tzu at a club hanging upside down with a picture of a bat stapled to his chest. Sin Tzu did about two years in prison before being having his sentence switched to house arrest. Sin Tzu came home to find out most his business, both legitimate and criminal, were mostly gone, and since then he's been under the radar. Luckily, Batman had good intel that Sin Tzu was living in a penthouse above his club, the Lotus Palace.

"You know the plan, Robin?" asked Batman as the Dynamic Duo landed right across from Sin Tzu's headquarters.

"Yes, circle around the building rooftop," replied Robin. "Take note of the guards and their patterns. Stay out of sight, don't make any noise, and most importantly, don't move until you signal."

"Good, now go," commanded Batman. Robin grappled up and glided toward the Lotus Palace. Switching to Detective Vision, Robin counted the guards. The building had four sides, with a balcony on each side. Two guards were stationed on each balcony, plus a guard on each of the corners of the roof. Two more guards patrolled the rooftop in a counter-clockwise pattern, always opposite of each other. On top of the roof, was a neon build board with a sniper on top. Every guard, except the sniper, carried an automatic machine gun. Robin reported his observations to Batman and awaited further instructions. Batman replied, "We need to take care of the sniper on the roof before we can take care of the rest of the guards."

"I got the sniper," Robin whispered into his mike.

"Are you sure you can take this?" asked Batman.

"I got this Batman," Robin said. "Trust me."

"Alright then," replied Batman after a slight pause. "Go." Robin grappled up a nearby water tower and glided quietly to the edge giant sign. Once the sniper walked past Robin, he pulled himself up and sneaked behind the goon. Robin kicked as hard as he could between the sniper's legs. The sniper gasped, and started to double over in pain. Robin quickly covered the sniper's nose and mouth with his hands, pulling the man down. Robin then wrapped his legs around the crook's stomach, locked them together, and squeezed. The sniper, in pain, confused, scared, and losing oxygen, squirmed a little bit before he drifted unconscious. Robin then released him and surveyed the roof.

"Batman, I've taken out the sniper and I'm facing north," explained Robin. "The two patrolling guards are reaching the southwest and northeast corners. No one has noticed the loss of the sniper."

"Copy that," replied Batman. "Let me know the moment the patrolling guards have left the corners."

"Roger," whispered Dick as he watched the guards. "Alright, one has just left the southwest corner. Go." Batman swooped down and grabbed the southwest guard. The guard struggled a little before passing out. Batman grappled up to where Robin was.

"Take out the guard heading to the southeast corner," commanded Batman. Robin glided down behind the thug and knocked him out similar to before. Just the man was losing conscious, the guard on the southeast corner turned and saw Robin. Before the thug could shout out, Batman's hands covered his mouth and nose.

"Thanks," Robin said as Batman lowered the goon to the ground.

"We need to take out the guys on the north side," replied Batman. "You take northeast, I'll take northwest."

"Got it," Robin said as he silently raced toward his target. The guard turned just has Robin reached him. Robin hit him with a palm strike to the throat, followed by a kick to the groin. The guard was out before he fell. Robin looked up and saw that Batman had taken care of the other two. Batman then signaled Robin to take out the guards on the east and south balconies. Robin gave Batman a thumbs up and dove off the east side.

Robin landed between the two guards who were too surprised to do anything at first. Robin to an advantage of their hesitation and slammed a fist into the left guard's face while kicking the other in the solar plexus. Robin then elbowed the man on the right in the nose followed by a one-two punch to the guy on the left. Robin grabbed the left guard and kneed him in the nose, knocking him out. Robin then turned, kicked off the balcony door, and gave the other guard a right hook to the temple. The man fell down, out cold while Robin grappled to a gargoyle. Robin headed to the south and threw two shurikens at the other two guards. The shurikens hit the men in the head, knocking them back hard into the door. They sink to the balcony floor unconscious. Robin reached the roof to find Batman there, opening up a door to the club.

"Come on," said Batman. "Let's go." Robin followed Batman down the stairs, then slipping into a vent shaft. As they crawled through the shaft, they began to hear voices.

"You got the shipment? Asked a male voice with a slight Chinese accent. After a few moments, the man replied "Good. Remember the deal, once your business is set up, you help me deal with Two-Face." There were was another stretch of silence as Batman and Robin grappled to the rafters. Below them was Sin Tzu and a dozen men.

" _Do you think the bastard will honor the deal?_ " asked one of the men in Chinese.

" _He has to,_ " replied Sin Tzu. " _We need him. Two-Face and his crew are already making headway on our borders. Damn the Bat! Damn him for what he has done to me!_ "

"Shall we?" asked Robin. Batman smiled and each dropped onto a thug, knocking the person out. Sin Tzu and his men yelled in surprise.

"Qiú bang!" yelled Sin Tzu. " _Kill him!_ " Just as he gave the order, Robin and Batman attacked. The two struck the first thugs nearest to them. Batman let loose a fury of kicks and punches, while Robin used his staff. Chaos ensued and Robin was grateful for the grueling hours of training. He and Batman moved with perfect teamwork, and soon the thugs were out cold. Seeing his men defeated, Sin Tzu turned to run. Batman and Robin let loose Batarangs and shuriken, knocking the crime lord to the ground. Batman then shot out a Batclaw and pulled Sin Tzu to him.

"Hello Sin Tzu," growled Batman. "Let's talk about Hellhound."


	7. Chapter 7 Lair of the Hellhound

Part 7 – Lair of the Hellhound

"Hellhound? That's why you broke into my house?!" snarled Sin Tzu. "And who the fuck is this kid?"

"Hi, I'm Robin. Nice to meet you," replied Robin with fake civility. "Now tell us about Hellhound."

"Or I'll make sure you head back to Blackgate on a gurney," threatened Batman. Sin Tzu appeared to resign to his fate, thus making Batman relax his grip slightly. Then suddenly Sin Tzu jumped up and kicked Batman in the chest. Somersaulting over Robin, the villain grabbed a Dao sword that was hanging on the wall.

"I'm going to slice you and your sidekick into bits and fry you up with some noodles!" roared Sin Tzu as he charged at the Dynamic Duo with the sword. Sin Tzu took a massive slash at Batman who ducked out the way. Robin attacked with his staff only for Sin Tzu to block it, the counterattack with a lounge. Robin spun out of the way and kicked Sin Tzu in the back. Sin Tzu rolled away and managed to block a knee strike from Batman. Sin Tzu then attacked Batman who deflected the blade with the edges of his gauntlets. Sin Tzu brought the sword down in a mighty chop for Batman to block it by crossing his armored arms over his head, catching it on the edges of his gauntlets. Batman quickly pulled his arms down, shattering the blade. Batman sent Sin Tzu flying backward with a roundhouse kick to the solar plexus.

Sin Tzu back flipped but gripped his stomach in pain when he landed. Robin took the opportunity to attack. Using both sides of his staff, Robin let lose a furry of attacks to Sin Tzu's head and torso. Sin Tzu blocked each one, wincing slightly in pain each time his hand hit the metal staff. The mobster then hit Robin with a palm strike to the chest, sending the sidekick back on unsteady feet. Sin Tzu took advantage and attacked with to kicks to Robin's head. Robin managed to block one and avoid the second kick by a hair. He could feel the air from Sin Tzu's kick. Just as Sin Tzu's feet touched the ground, Batman blindsided him. Batman turned the tackled into a body slam, knocking the wind out of Sin Tzu as soon as he hit the ground. Just as Sin Tzu was about to regain his breath, Robin jumped on top of him. One foot landed hard on Sin Tzu's chest and the other on his groin. Robin's staff touched Sin Tzu's throat.

"Hellhound," panted Robin. "Tell us everything. How did you two meet? Where is he hold up? What's his favorite breakfast cereal? I do mean everything, or you in for another round of pain."

* * *

"Well, Sin Tzu was helpful," muttered Dick as he massaged his sore muscles in his arms. Ace came up and placed his head on Dick's knee. Dick petted him and groaned softly, "Jesus, I'm going to be sore in the morning."

"It must have been your charm," replied Bruce dryly as he pulled up a file on the Batcomputer. "Ah, here it is Jack Chifford aka Kai aka Hellhound.

"Let's see. Age 31. Born in New Mexico, exact place unknown, to parents who were part of a cult. Parents got kicked out due to drug use," read Dick. "Jack's dad, Andrew Chifford was arrested several times due to public intoxication, possession with the intent to distribute, assault, and domestic abuse."

"His mother, Hilary, was also arrested for theft, public intoxication, possession with the intent to distribute, assault, and child abuse," continued Bruce. "Jack spent his time either in foster care or in juvenile detention. His teachers report him being intelligent but unmotivated and a bully. He joined the Marines after his 18th birthday."

"Was stationed in the Far East as a handler of for service dogs. Got to know the MPs really well, he for getting in fights and doing drugs. He was finally court-martialed after serving nearly a year in the Corps for beating up a prostitute and animal cruelty," said Dick. "After being dishonorably discharged, he spent a couple of years in Asia. Got arrested a few times for fighting and dealing drugs. Ran into an old buddy from juvie, and look at when he was in China!"

"Around the same time Sin Tzu was allowed to go back to China for his mother's funeral," growled Bruce. "So that's when he met Sin Tzu. A couple of years later, Chifford comes to Gotham and we know the rest. Unfortunately, Sin Tzu didn't know where Hellhound's main base is."

"But I know a couple of guys who probably do," said Dick with a smile. "Remember those guys Alfred and I ran into earlier?"

* * *

Robin watched as Bruce walked up to O'Toole's apartment in the Narrows. The Narrows were the neighborhood on Bleake Island that was between Chinatown and the old Panessa movie studios. It was one of Gotham's nastier areas, though in his disguise Bruce fit right in.

"God this is boring," complained Robin. "I've been watching O'Toole's place all day and the only thing interesting thing he's done is order pizza."

"Patience Robin," chided Bruce as he and Ace walked toward the apartment. "Surveillance isn't glamorous but it is an essential part of crime fighting."

"Gosh Batman," Robin said in his best All-American-Boy voice. "You're right. Surveillance is important but also boring as..."

"Language," Bruce warned. "Is my GPS tracker working as well as the one on Ace's collar?" Ace wagged his tail slightly when he heard his name.

"Yep, both of them are working fine," replied Robin. "But do you really think he's just going to lead you right away to Hellhound?"

"Probably not," said Bruce. "But it's always better to be prepared for anything."

"Got Scoutmaster Bruce," muttered Robin.

"Remember to act menacing," Bruce told Ace, then blinked when he realized he was talking to a dog. "Showtime." Bruce then hit the page button on the intercom.

"Who is it?" demanded a male voice.

"You Patrick O'Toole?" growled Bruce.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" replied O'Toole.

"I want to talk to ya," barked Bruce. "Business proposition." There was a brief pause, then O'Toole said he would come down to talk. When he came out, O'Toole was still wearing his jeans jacket, but right arm was in a sling and had two black eyes.

"Who da fuck are you?" he asked eyeing Ace. Ace tugged on the chain leash Bruce was using, snarling and barking at O'Toole

"Lester Krutz," replied Bruce. "I heard you were the one to talk about getting this monster into the ring." O'Toole looked at Ace intently.

"Yeah I can get him a fight," O'Toole said narrowing his eyes. "He looks like my old dog. He is my old dog you c…"

"How about I let him loose and then we decide whose dog he belongs to," snarled Bruce as Ace looked ready to kill O'Toole. O'Toole backed off.

"Hey man, my mistake," said O'Toole nervously. Robin couldn't help but smirk at the man's cowardliness. "You want to throw your mutt in the ring? Cool man, dat's cool. I'll give you a ride there, it's at the corner of 13th and Bankhead. All ya need is your dog and five Bens with ya." Bruce nodded and dragged snarling Ace to O'Toole's rusted-over truck.

"Careful Bruce," whispered Robin. "That truck looks like you need to get a tetanus shot if you sit in it. Alfred sent a Batpod to the corner of 13th and Bankhead."

"Will do Master Robin," replied Alfred as Robin raced across the rooftops, following the truck that Bruce and Ace were in. As he followed the truck, O'Toole wouldn't shut up, talking about everything yet saying nothing. They finally reached a warehouse with shitty heavy metal music coming out.

"Alright Bruce, I'm just across the street. Once you see Hellhound, sneak out and suit up," said Robin as he sat on a gargoyle overlooking the street. Bruce got out and grabbed Ace. Ace whined and growled slightly, recognizing where he was.

"Easy boy," whispered Bruce stroking Ace's side. "Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise, but now we need to play a part. Come on." Ace seemed to relax a bit and the two followed O'Toole to the warehouse. O'Toole talked to a guard briefly before motioning Bruce and Ace over.

"Yo, Krutz! Got the cash man?" asked O'Toole. Bruce gave the guard five hundred bucks and O'Toole led them into the building. As they entered, a live band was playing what might pass as heavy metal, though even the most diehard metal head would just call it noise. Gangbangers and street walkers were drunkenly dancing to the "music." To Bruce's right, a massive area covered in bloody sand under a massive glass roof.

"Hey, where's the boss man?" asked Bruce.

"Over there," shouted O'Toole pointed to the second story balcony overlooking the sandy ring. "Hellhound gets a cut from every bet made on each fight. Come on, I'll show you where you can kennel your dog." O'Toole led Bruce and Ace to a section to left where a dozen scarred, barking dogs were caged.

"In you go, boy," said Bruce. "I'll be back for you later."

"Come on, let's get a beer before the fights," suggested O'Toole as he turned to head to the bar. As soon as his back was turned, Bruce pounced and got O'Toole in a sleeper hold. As soon as O'Toole was out, Bruce dragged his body out of sight and made his way outside toward Robin.

"Robin I'm out and Hellhound is in the building," barked Bruce. "I'm making my way to your location."

"Good," replied Robin. "Your suit should be here in three… two… one." The Batplane flew silently overhead a dropped a container carrying a Batsuit and gadgets.

Bruce quickly changed and growled, "There's a window on the roof. That's our entry point." The two grappled toward the warehouse. "On three," commanded Batman. Robin nodded. "One. Two. Three!" The Dynamic Duo jumped up and crashed through the glass roof. As they fell they dropped smoke bombs to create confusion and panic.

Some yelled, "It's the Bat and his new helper! Get the bastards!"


	8. Chapter 8 Dog Fight

Part 8 – Dog Fight

Chaos erupted in the warehouse, drunk partiers panicked and rushed out, hindering those who were trying to get to Batman and Robin. The guards who had guns were unable to use them because people were constantly getting in the way of their line of sight, on top of the fact that half of them had alcohol in their systems. Those closest to the heroes attacked them only to see that the Dark Knight and the Boy Wonder were too fast for them.

A right cross from Batman sent one goon flying away with a broken nose, then another one knocked unconscious with a Batarang. A third man tried to tackle Batman, but Batman just threw the crook over his shoulder and stomped on his face, breaking his jaw. A hood tried to brain Batman with a wooden chair, but Batman caught the chair in time. A steel toe boot to the hood's groin sent the man crumbling to the floor in pain.

While this was happening, Robin cracked the ribs of a DPB member then knocked the man out with a swing of Robin's staff to the guy's jaw. A sweep kick took another punk's feet right from under him and a blow to stomach knocked him out. Robin then rolled out of away from a kicked that was aimed for his head and strapped a snap-flash to his attacker. The flash sent the goon flying into another as Robin blocked a punch from a different man, then counter with a throat strike and a boot to the inside of the knee. As that man fell to the ground clutching his injured leg, two more attacked at the same time.

Robin backed up as he blocked and evaded the blows from the two assailants. Batman leaped up from behind Robin and threw a glue grenade at the two men. As the goo covered the gang members, the dynamic duo moved on to other opponents. The two punched, kicked, bobbed, and weaved but more enemies came forth. Through the strife, Robin saw Hellhound start to escape.

"I'm going after Hellhound," barked Robin as he sent a shuriken flying. "Can you take care of the rest of this ramble?"

"I'm good," replied Batman, knocking a guy out with an elbow strike to the temple. "Go get him." Robin grappled up after Hellhound as Batman slammed two goons' heads together. Then he heard someone shout to let loose the dogs.

* * *

Robin raced through the upper levels of the warehouse looking for Hellhound. Swearing to himself about the villain's head start, he almost didn't hear the attack when Robin made a blind turn.

"Fucking little cocksucker," snarled Hellhound as let loose a vicious kick at Robin. Robin just managed to evade Hellhound's attack so he didn't hit Robin's body but he did lose his staff. "Thanks to you and the Bat, I lost my best supplier! For that, I'm going to kill you real slow. Then the Bat, afterward nobody will… ooph!" Hellhound's sentence was cut short due to a kick to the stomach from Robin.

"Shut the fuck up and fight," snarled Robin. Hellhound screamed and attack, sending out a fury of elbow strikes to Robin's ribs and face. Robin blocked each one until Hellhound jumped up and brought an elbow down on Robin's shoulder. Hellhound followed a one-two-punch and front kick, only to have Robin block those attacks as well. Angered, Hellhound sent a fury of rabbit punches to Robin's face. Robin's armored arms took the punishment, then ducked from a wild haymaker.

Robin countered with a right hook then a left hook, both punches smashing into Hellhound's dog-like helmet. Hellhound ducked Robin's cross then countered with an elbow strike and several kicks. Robin evaded all but the last one. Hellhound's powerful kick sent Robin hurling to a wall, hitting it hard. Hellhound did a round house kick, but Robin rolled away. Hellhound tried a spinning kick, but Robin did a sweep kick that brought Hellhound down on his back. Robin jumped on top of him and slammed his knee into Hellhound's side and head. Hellhound brought his arm up to protect his head, so Robin grabbed it and put Hellhound into an armbar.

"Fuck!" howled Hellhound in pain as he struggled out of it. Slipping away, Hellhound started a ground pound on Robin.

* * *

Three dogs raced toward Batman while the rest ran away much to the henchmen's displeasure. The ones that did were vicious looking brutes, the survivors of many fights. Batman raised his arms in preparation for the attack when a massive black shape slammed into the lead dog.

"What the hell!?" hollered someone in confusion. Batman gave a small smile as he saw that Ace had come to his rescue. The black dog was easily taking care of the three mutts, leaving the humans to Batman. Batman shot out a batclaw out, ensnaring a thug and clotheslining the guy. A spinning back kick knocked another guy unconscious and some exploding gel stunned two others. Batman scanned the room and saw that most of the gang members were either knocked out or too badly hurt to fight. Batman grinned at the four remaining goons.

"Out of my way," roared Hellhound's lieutenant. Batman took the moment to catch his breath and measure up the brute. "Soon everybody in Gotham will be talking about how Devil Dog killed the Batman." Batman rolled his eyes and attacked.

* * *

Robin blocked Hellhound's punches with his feet and pushed him back far enough for Robin to get back on his feet. Hellhound gave the Boy Wonder a left punch, two right crosses, and an elbow strike. Robin blocked them with his armored and sore arms, then landed a one-two combination and a right hook.

With Hellhound stunned, Robin grabbed the villain and let loose a barrage of knee strikes to Hellhound's ribs and face. Hellhound tried to block them, but most hit. One strike hit Hellhound so hard his helmet came off. The gangster shook his head to clear away the pain and stared at Robin with raged filled brown eyes. Robin bounced around, hopping from one foot to the other. He shook out his bruised arms as adrenaline pulsed through his body. Robin's nose bled from a previous blow but seemed to be unaware of it; he was too busy sizing Hellhound up.

"You… fucking… son of a… bitch," stammered Hellhound angrily. He charged wildly at Robin who threw a shuriken at Hellhound. The weapon hit him just below the eye, making him stumble. Robin then rushed toward Hellhound, slipped under his arm and brought him down in a body slam.

Robin then proceeded with a ground pound, his gloved fists hammering into Hellhound's unprotected face. Hellhound tried to block the punches as well as get his feet at Robin's hips to create distance between him and the young vigilante. Robin simply grabbed Hellhound's left leg in a leg lock, applying pressure to it until…

* * *

Batman dodged Devil Dog's left and right hooks, the parried with a couple of rabbit punches to the man's kidneys. Devil Dog side kicked at Batman who rolled way. One of the remaining thugs threw a punch at Batman. Batman caught the man's arm, twisted it, brought it down on his armored shoulder; breaking the thug's arm. The goon fell to the ground screaming in pain as Devil Dog brought his leg down on Batman with an ax kick.

Batman rolled out of the way, then leap up and hit Dog with a spinning kick to the face. As Devil Dog stumbled away, Batman fired some explosive gel at his chest. Two more crooks attacked. A punch to the jaw and kick to the solar plexus sent them out of commission. Batman then detonated the gel. The explosion sent Devil flying, holding his stomach in pain. The final henchman took that time to grab Batman from behind, holding on like a drowning man grips a life preserver. Devil Dog slowly got up, wincing in pain.

"This ends Batman," he growled as stomped toward the Dark Knight. Then like a bolt of black lightning, Ace rushed in and bit Devil Dog in the groin. Devil Dog let loose a high pitch noise that sounded like a cross between a scream and crying. It was enough to make the punk holding on to Batman to loosen his grip. Batman brought a hard elbow down onto the man's kidney, then slammed his head back; breaking the thug's nose. The thug staggered back, clutching his nose in pain and failing to see Batman's right hook.

As the goon fell down, Batman turned to Devil Dog. Devil Dog, with pain-fueled strength, managed to hit Ace hard enough to make the dog let go of Devil Dog's groin. The two staggered away from each other in pain, Ace sinking to the floor while Devil Dog cupped his hands over his bleeding groin. When Devil Dog looked up, he saw Batman's boot flying straight at his face. Batman's foot connected with Devil Dog, and the crooks fell to the floor liked a chopped tree.

"Alfred! Contact the GCPD and send them to my coordinates." Batman ordered through his communicator. "Tell them to bring doctors and a vet."

* * *

Hellhound screamed in pain as Robin snapped his leg in half. Hellhound pushed the Boy Wonder off of him, but Hellhound couldn't get away. Robin rolled from Hellhound, the let looses a kick to Hellhound's head, breaking his jaw. As Hellhound fell down in pain, Robin jumped on him and got the crook in a sleeper hold. Hellhound struggled at first but slowly slipped into unconscious.

"Robin!" shouted Batman as he searched for his sidekick.

"Over here Batman," yelled Robin as he let go of the unconscious criminal. Robin laid on his back exhausted as his mentor came up to him. Batman offered his hand and help Robin onto unsteady feet.

"We need to get you some water," said Batman looking over Robin. "Alfred can patch you up at the Cave. GCPD is on the way to take care of these guys."

"Alright, let's grab Ace and get out of here," said Robin. Batman sighed and shook his head.

"Ace was hurt earlier in the fight," Batman explained and held his hand up to stop Robin from interrupting him. "GCPD is bringing vets to look over the dogs. You can check up on Ace tomorrow as Dick Grayson. Now you need to get to home, and that's an order. Let's go."


	9. Chapter 9 Guardians of Gotham

Chapter 9 – Guardians of Gotham

"This is Summer Gleeson reporting live from the Cauldron District in Gotham City where Gotham City Police just raided the headquarters of Gotham's latest street gang, the Dog Pound Boyz," the red haired news reporter said dramatically to the camera. "Gang members have been arrested for possession of illegal narcotics, illegal firearms, and animal abuse. Among the arrested was the Jack Chifford, the leader of the Dog Pound Boyz. Chifford also tried to become a member of Gotham City's list of super criminals by going by the name Hellhound. Also, evidence ties to Zackary Sun aka Sin Tzu, the crime boss of Gotham City's Chinatown. Gang members did not put up much of a fight do to previously battling the Batman as well as Batman's new ally, a young man calling himself Robin. Who is this 'Robin'? All we know at this time is that he is working with the Batman and wears a brightly covered suit. Detective Patton, you're the lead detective investigating the Dog Pound Boyz, what is your opinion on new vigilante called Robin."

"Summer, you know that the GCPD's official policy is that we do not support vigilantism," replied the detective. "I will say is that I understand that even the Batman needs help dealing with the criminal element of this city, but get help from a kid?"

"A good question Detective that only Batman can answer," commented Summer. "Unfortunately unlike Superman, Batman does not give interviews to the press. We can only wonder why a young man would enter the war on crime and why Batman would allow it. What we do know is that all members of the Dog Pound Boyz have been arrested and those who are receiving medical attention will be transferred to the GCPD holding cells until summoned. The dogs that were used in dog fights have been rounded up by Animal Control. After being looked over by veterinarians. I'm Summer Gleeson, Channel 11 News."

* * *

Bruce groaned and stretched his sore muscles as he walked out of the shower. Dick was so tired by they got back to the Batcave, Dick was ready to fall asleep on the cave floor. However, Alfred checked their wounds, made Bruce promise Dick that they would get Ace back, and sent the two upstairs for bed. As Bruce walked out of the master bath, he noticed a window that opened despite being shut before Bruce went into the shower. Bruce smiled and said, "Isn't it a bit late Selina?"

"For peopled liked us, no," purred Selina as she lounged on Bruce's bed in a silk leopard print robe. "I'm here for my… payment."

"A hundred thousand dollars will be donated to the Gotham City Humane Society tomorrow," replied Bruce as he sat on the bed. Selina straddled Bruce's lap and kissed him passionately.

"Good. Now the other part of my payment," Selina whispered huskily, pushing Bruce down on the bed.

* * *

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!" exclaimed Barbara when she saw Dick's face. "What the fuck happened?!"

"Got a trainer to help me get ready for wrestling season," explained Dick casually as he flipped through the latest issue of _The Grey Ghost_ , he was fighting the Puzzler this time.

"You seriously expect me to believe that?" asked Barbara skeptically.

"Um… yeah," replied Dick, then in an attempt to change the subject pointed at the wall of the comic book shop. "Hey, check out the latest poster for the new _Gemworld_ game." Barbara sighed and shook her head.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me what really happened," Barbara sighed, then gently put her hand on Dick's arm. Dick turned and saw Barbara staring at him with an unusual expression. "But remember Richard, I am here when you do want to talk."

"Understood," replied Dick squeezing her hand. "Come on, let's see what else they got, before Alfred and Bruce come to pick me up for the latest Wayne Foundation event. They're trying to find new homes for the fighting dogs rescued by the GCPD."

"I'm just glad the guys who caused the death of all those dogs and Tulio Velasquez is behind bars," said Barbara then chuckled "Or in the hospital."

"Holy karma," laughed Dick making Barbara groaned, and slap her forehead

"Oh that was bad Dick, you just couldn't help yourself," Barbara said rolling her eyes. "By the way, what do you think of this Robin? Can you believe a guy about our age is helping Batman?"

"What I can't believe," replied Dick. "Is why Robin would want to spend his nights running around on rooftops when he could be hanging with his friends somewhere like here."

"Can you give a straight answer just once?" bemoaned Barbara, which Dick just laughed.

* * *

"Welcome to your officially new home Ace," announced Dick fling his arms wide open. Ace sniffed started sniffing the furniture.

"He better not get on the couch, Master Richard," said Alfred. "That's real leather and I don't want it scratched up by his claws."

"Don't worry Alfred, Ace has his own bed," reminded Bruce.

"Hey Bruce," said Dick. "We ought to talk to Fox about making a suit for the Bat-Hound." Bruce and Alfred looked at each other.

"Bat-Hound?" they groaned together as Ace collapsed on his dog bed.

* * *

"Commissioner," growled Batman in greeting as he appeared on the rooftop of the GCPD. Gordon turned his attention from the Bat-Signal to the Batman. Gordon could also see Batman's sidekick, standing behind Batman with his hood drawn up.

"There's going to be a power grab for Sin Tzu's and Hellhound's old territory now they are both behind bars," explained Gordon. As much has tried not to, every parental instinct made Gordon stare in concern for this 'Robin'. "We're going to need help to stay in front of this before it turns into chaos."

"We'll do what we can," replied Batman turning to leave. Robin nodded goodbye at Gordon as he followed his mentor. The two raced off to the edge of the rooftop and flung themselves off. Then the two glided away, a bat and a bird, the guardians of Gotham City.

 **The End**

 **Please give a review about what you thought about the story and if you would like to see more stories like this one.**


End file.
